


Pranks

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Written for xxforgotten-logicxx on Tumblr





	Pranks

Rodimus stood in front of ultra Magnus admiring his handiwork. Ultra Magnus had fallen asleep at his desk, something that he had rarely done. Drift stood behind him silently cheering him on. 

Rodimus had done the unimaginable, he had drawn on ultra magnus’ face. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Drift shifted uncomfortably as he made sure Magnus was still asleep. “Of course it’s a good idea! When have I not had a good idea?” Drift watched I confusion and pride as rodimus Drew a spike on magnus’ cheek.

Ultra magnus awoke just as rodimus had finished writing his name crudely across his forehead. “ Oh slag, run drift!” Rodimus quickly raced out of the office with drift following behind him.

Ultra Magnus had eventually caught rodimus and drift and punished them accordingly, but all drift could think of was how proud he was to have rodimus as his conjunx.


End file.
